Journey to Wherever
by Krysta84
Summary: What happens if you put the gang in a bus... for a month?
1. Zell's idea?

Disclaimer: (cause what would a fic be without a good disclaimer right?) As you might suspect, I don't own Squaresoft ( I wish! and I bet you wish too) As such I don't own the game, BUT I do own this story! Read it and weep (Wait, that didn't come out right lets try again) Read it And review.. (ah much better)

Journey to wherever.

A story by Kairi (and friends)

"Hey I have an Idea!" Zell shouted. "Somebody call the paper!" Irvine said acting surprised. Zell gave him a funny look and said: "Do you want to hear about the idea or not?" "Well actually…" He started. "So Headmaster Cid bought this bus, for who knows what reason," Zell went on ignoring Irvine's last remark. "and he remodelled it. So now you can eat, sleep, eat, play videogames, eat and even take a shower in there."

"Really? You can actually eat in there?" Irvine sarcastically said.

"Yeah man totally. I bet they even have the Hot dogs I like so much!"

"Dude, you're really stupid for not noticing the sarcasm." Seifer said. Zell gave him a funny look and went on.

"SOOO I was thinking…"

"You can think?"

"Shut up Seifer and let Zell speak, I'm just as amazed as you are. Zell go on."

"Thanks Squall… I think. As I was saying, we could spend some quality time together in that bus. So what do you say?

They all went numb for a few minutes. And then Selphie screamed out loud:

"That's the best idea I've ever heard from you, even if it's the only idea you ever had. I like it!!!"  
"As long as everybody agrees and we make up certain rules about sleeping and who's to clean up and stuff, I'm up for it too"

"So Selphie, Quistis and I agree… who's with us?" Zell asked looking at the others.

"as long as Selphie's going, I'm going, even if I have to put up with you too." Irvine said with a smile.

"Awww you would hang around with Zell for me? I never knew you loved me that much!" Selphie said.

"Alright enough with the Zell bashing! Its not a nightmare to hang around with me right? Right???" Zell said angrily.

"They were just joking Zell. I love your idea, and Squall does too don't you Squall?" Rinoa said looking angrily at Squall.

"… I guess we're in too Zell." Squall said with a worried look on his face.

"I bet your only saying that so you'd still have a chance in sex tonight" Selphie said with a big grin on her face.

Squall turned red, and if looks could kill, Selphie would be dying in al kinds of different way's now.

"Actually…" Zell said. "The sleeping area of the bus is kind of primitive. Just one big mattress on the top floor where we'll all be sleeping together. So It looks like there will be no sex for a while."

Selphie, Rinoa and even Squall looked like they've just seen a monkey fly. Irvine looked as if he could faint any minute. Quistis just looked worried and said

"Sleeping together? Like in the same room, together? In the same bed? That doesn't sound very hygienic."

Zell laughed and said: "Don't worry guy's its only a month."

"ONE MONTH" everybody said in horror. "For Hyne's sake Zell, why that long?" Rinoa asked.

"Well…" Zell tried to explain. "The Headmaster is planning on renovating the dormitories. He'll be doing ours first, but we have to evacuate for a month."

"Did you knew about this Squall?" Quistis said. "Cause I didn't."

"Ahum, yeah I did. But I never thought about the consequences." Squall said trying to defend his position.

"I thought Rinoa was the one doing things without thinking about the consequences?" Selphie said.

"Ow look who's talking! Miss Blow-to-smithereens-with-a-rocket-launcher." Rinoa said to Selphie.

"I guess having her around doesn't only bring up the good in you Squall" Irvine said laughing.

"All right, So now you know the details… Who's still coming?" Zell said still trying to keep his hopes up.

After looking around the group, Squall made the decision. "Where all going. No questions asked. Where else are we to go? We can still make a good month of it. Think of it like a test, if we make it through this, we can make it trough everything."

Everybody agreed with Squall. Now there was only one thing left to discuss.

"When are we leaving?" Seifer asked.

"I'll ask the headmaster when he wants to begin the renovating. I strongly suggest you all start thinking on what to pack cause its not gonna take forever to leave." Squall said the last remark looking at the girls specifically. And he left for the headmasters office.

Nobody said anything. Until Selphie thought of something important

"Tell me, exactly where are we going?"

Nobody knew the answer.


	2. Conversation with Cid

Disclaimer: Do I have to put this in every chapter? I Don't own squaresoft. Man that's difficult to say…

Journey to Wherever part 2

A story by Kairi (and friends)

"Good afternoon Squall" Headmaster Cid said, while Squall entered his office.

"Good afternoon Sir" Squall replied.

"I guess your not here for chit-chats, am I right?"

"I'm afraid so sir."

"to bad, So what do you need?"

"Well…" Squall said. "Zell mentioned the renovation of the dorms a minute ago, and I was wondering when they will start. Zell had the idea of going out on a vacation in the meantime. Off course with your permission."

"What a splendid idea Squall. But did you really think that was Zell's idea?"

"Well I thought it was a bit odd for him to have an idea in the first place but still…"

"Its my idea. The bus was bought for such purposes. And more off course but I will not bore you with that information, not yet. As far as I'm concerned, the renovations start next week. I suggest you tell the girls to start packing, it always takes ages with Edea."

"Figures it being your idea sir, Such cleverness only comes from great minds… Wait a minute… It was Edea's idea wasn't it?" Squall said.

"Ah you know me so well Squall." Cid said shyly

"Whatever sir. So your fine with the fact that the seven of us go on a bus tour without a drivers licence and sleep together in the same room on the same unhygienic mattress without adult supervision?"

"Well Quistis and you have drivers licences. As far as the adult supervision goes. I trust you wont do stupid things. And if you do, just make sure you get home in one piece. Oh and the hygienic part, there's a washing machine in the trunk of the bus and off course a shower in the back. Everything else al right?" Cid said.

"I guess so." Squall answered.

"Everything is taken care of Squall, there's nothing to worry about. Except off course your personal belongings, everything you'll need will be in the bus. From food till contraceptive till shower curtains."

"contraceptive sir?" Squall asked.

"Yes condoms of such sort." Cid replied without turning red.

"I know what it means sir, but thanks anyway. I'll inform the others on the current situation. And then I'll go pack or something. Thanks again sir. Goodbye."

"Well see you soon Squall. Good luck packing. Don't be late for dinner. 1800 hours cafeteria. Ow and don't forget to pack your swimsuits."

"Right sir. See you at dinner sir." And Squall left quickly. "That was the weirdest conversation with the headmaster ever. If you can call it a conversation." He thought to himself as he was looking for the rest of the gang.

He met the gang in the library. Squall asked them what they were doing in there.

"Well, Selphie found out we didn't know where we were going, so I suggested to look in the library for a place to go." Rinoa answered Squall.

"Why the library? We've been all around the world can't you just pick something?" Squall said

"We thought of that, but there might be places where we haven't been before. So I thought…"

"…We thought" Quistis interrupted Selphie.

"Right we thought, maybe there's something in the library.

"Whatever." Squall said. "I've talked to the headmaster and he agreed with the plan. He also mentioned the renovations where taking place a week from now. That gives us enough time to prepare ourselves. I suggest you start packing. Make sure to bring some entertainment for yourself. And I don't mean your inflatable girl Zell." Squall said. Zell looked amazed.

"How did you know? I mean… what are you talking about?" Zell started to become as red as his shoes at this point. Everybody started laughing. Except off course Squall who didn't seem to find this funny at all. Squall went on without paying attention to the ashamed Zell.

"Everything we'll need will be in the bus. But we still need to bring our own clothes, and uhm swimsuits. If you have some strange rituals please notify the rest before we take off to an unknown destination. That'll be all. Any questions?"

"I have one" Rinoa said. "Can I take Angelo with us?"

"On one condition…" Squall said. "She stays downstairs. She's not to go anywhere near the sleeping area."

"Sure okay. No problem."

"No further questions? Okay then. I'll meet you at dinner tonight. See ya." And Squall left for his dorms. Soon to be followed by the rest of the gang.

Authors note: I have to stop writing now. My parents are about to go to bed now. And I've done 2 chapters in one evening. Please review my story, I don't care if their good or bad. I'll continue anyway. My special thanks go to my friend Juulz who came up with certain translations and my sister for laughing her head of after reading chapter 1 (don't worry she's fine) I honestly don't know where their supposed to go in this story, but I guess it doesn't matter anyway. Well thanks for reading, and see you next chapter!


	3. On the move

Disclaimer: Look, chapter 1 has one go read it there.

Journey to Wherever part 2

A story by Kairi (and friends)

"How about Dollet?"

"No, to many bad memories."

"Ehm… Winhill then?"

"That's a boring place."

"Yeah what could we do there?"

The gang was in the cafeteria having dinner and still discussing a place to go.

"Could we go to Esthar please? I've never been there… well awake enough to see it I mean." Rinoa said.

They al thought of another possible excuse, on why they shouldn't go there. None of them came up with a good excuse.

"All Right." Selphie said. "We could visit Sir Laguna too. It'll be fun!"

"I don't know about this" Squall said.

"you just don't want to see your father. Well I think its good for you two to get to know each other better. Esthar is great!" Quistis said

Squall sighed but finally he agreed on going to Esthar. (they would've gone anyway, whether he'd agree or not)

Now that the goal was decided, all there was left to do was pack. Rinoa and Selphie quickly finished their meals and run to their respective dorms to start fitting their entire room into a bag. While the others took their time. Squall didn't bother to pack yet. He just laid on his bed and started thinking about … well something less significant. Zell and Irvine didn't bother packing, they just played some cards before going to bed. (not together of course… why would you even think that?)

Quistis tried to figure out a way to pack as much as she could in just one bag to save space in the bus. She spend the whole evening on that, when she realised she'd better get another bag instead of stuffing it all into one. Seifer already had his bag packed. He never unpacked because he couldn't find someone who'd do it for him.

Then finally the day they would leave arrived.

It was early in the morning. Most students where still in bed dreaming their dreams. Most of them…

Rinoa, Irvine and Quistis where still half sleeping while they where about to stuff their bags in the wardrobes in the bus that belonged to them for the month. Selphie was as energetic as ever. Her happiness was like a virus, spreading it on the others. She jumped around the bus.

"Isn't it a lovely day for a field trip?" she screamed happily.

"This takes to long to be a field trip Selph. Its more like.. eehm…" Irvine said

"Its like camping! Only we don't have to sleep in tents and cook our meals on a tiny little stove in the rain." Rinoa said waking up a bit.

Everybody agreed on that. It was like camping.

"Does anybody have some coffee or something? Man its early. Who thought off this?"

"Don't be such a pussy Seifer! Here's some coffee! EXTRA STRONG!" Zell said, giving a thermos can to Seifer.

Seifer gave Zell a funny look before he filled a plastic cup with the strong and very hot liquid.

"Ah this is much better… Anybody else want something?" Seifer said while sipping from the cup.

They all stared at him in shock. "Seifer? Sharing? Whoa this coffee brings up the best in people. Squall should have some. Maybe he'd talk some more when he drinks it." Irvine said laughing. They al started laughing, with the exception of Squall, who didn't find it funny, and Quistis, who slept.

Suddenly Raijin en Fujin appeared out of nowhere (or so it seemed).

"LEAVING!" Fujin said.

"Yeah man he's ditching us here, ya know!"

"Hey guys, fella's!. Ill be back, when did you ever started worrying.

"I don't think their worrying.. I think they wonder why they weren't invited." Selphie said.

"AFIRMATIVE" Fujin said.

"Yeah man, like why weren't we?"

"I can answer that question for you." Zell said. "You weren't invited cause: 1. there's no room, 2. your dorms don't need renovating yet, and last but not least 3. We don't want you going with us."

"Zell what a nasty thing to say. Off course we would love to have you come with us, but there's also point 1 and 2…" Quistis said.

"I get your point, ya know. We knew, but still trying ya know. Just seeing you off ya know."

that was the weirdest sentence I've ever heard in my live squall thought.

"Wow check out the food man." A voice came from inside the bus. 2 seconds later Zell jumped out smiling brightly. "this is gonna be the best holiday ever!" And he ran back in.

They all looked at each other, trying not to laugh. "Hey Zell wait for me!!" Selphie jumped in the bus, and they heard her screaming as well.

Squall sighed and asked "Does everybody put their stuff inside yet?" Irvine quickly picked up his bag and went into the bus as well. He soon came out to pick up Selphie's bag too.

After they all packed their stuff inside, the headmaster showed up to see them off just like Raijin and Fujin. After the goodbye's Squall got behind the steering wheel. They agreed to drive for 2 hours and then take a break. After the break Quistis would take over and drive another 2 hours. And then finally they left Balamb Garden on a journey to wherever.

Authors note: Sorry for the late update. I had this chapter finished a long time before, but it just wasn't good enough, so after a few changes here it is anyway. I hope I can make the next chapter a bit longer. Hope you like it.


	4. The first day

Disclaimer: Me don't own.

Journey to Wherever part 4

A story by Kairi (and friends)

Day 1 On the way 08:00

"So are we there yet?" Zell said looking out the window. "Sheez Zell! We've been driving for 5 minutes, we haven't even left the island yet." Quistis said. She worried that he might say that a lot this month, and think it even more. Irvine was playing cards with Seifer. Selphie sat beside him, giving him some advice he didn't need. "No put that one there in the left corner. That way you can save this one for later in the right corner." Irvine started to get a bit annoyed and placed another card on the deck. "Why did you do that! Now you're gonna lose!" Seifer laughed at the girl and said: "How much sugar did you have this morning? You're the only one looking alive and you haven't even drank the coffee." "Uhm let me think." Selphie started to look up as if the answer was written on the ceiling. "I haaaad uhhhm.. about 10 of those sugar sticks thingies, 3 lollypops, a pack of pink bubblegum. I also drank a cup of tee with 5 lumps of sugar." She reached in her pocket and got another lollypop. As she unwrapped it, the others where looking in shock to the amount of sugar she consumed, save for Squall who was concentrating on his driving and Rinoa who was concentrating on Squall. Irvine was just concentrating on his cards. He knew about Selphie's 'addiction' to sugar. "Just how early did you got up this morning to eat al that?" Zell asked. "I honestly can't remember" Selphie said with a smile. "I think it was still dark outside cause I think I saw some stars. But I'm not sure cause I hit my head trying to poor in some sugar." She put the unwrapped lollypop in her mouth. "You need some serious rehab girl." Quistis said. And she pulled the candy out of the girls mouth. Selphie yelled out angrily as Quistis threw it out the window. "Hey I need that!" "No, you don't. Where did you hide the rest? It all going out the window!" Quistis went looking through the cabinets of the bus looking for Selphie's stash. "Irvine get up and stop her!" Selphie ordered her boyfriend. Irvine, just finishing the game of cards he lost said: "Are you kiddin' me? I always said you had to stop this sugar-nonsense. You're always high when we go to sleep, which means you twist and turn al night even in your sleep. It's tiring, and it has to stop." Selphie gasped but didn't say anything. Irvine took her upstairs to help Quistis with the 'throwing out the sugar stuff'. Calmness seemed to have returned to the lower half of the bus.

Day 1 Balamb Docks 08:30

Finally (according to Zell) they arrived at the Balamb docks. They were going to take the ferry to Dollet first, and then drive to Timber from which they where to take a boat to Esthar. A bit of a detour, but they needed to fill the month anyway.

They had to wait for the ferry to come, so they decided to shop a bit. At least the girls decided so. Selphie was less angry at Quistis once she realised her friends where doing this to help her. Still she couldn't help stare at the window of the candy shop in Balamb. To turn the conversation on somebody else instead of her she said: "So Rinoa, what were you doing when al this happened? Getting al comfy with Squall?"

"Actually he was driving I was just looking over the driving plan. It seems we are going to Timber to. So I asked if we could go see Zone and Ward, I haven't seen them since the liberation of Timber."

"Ah right. Seems like a good idea to me. Did he agree?"

"Well yeah eventually. He needed some convincing." She smiled and ran into a store.

Meanwhile, Zell paid a visit to his mother. She baked him some cookies for the road. And he took a hover board from his room to take along. Seifer and Irvine went to the weapon shop. Seifer wanted his gunblade upgraded even more and Irvine needed bullets for his gun. Squall staid in the bus to double check if they had everything they needed. He didn't want to strand in the middle of nowhere without food or fuel or something. And he wanted to make sure they were in time for the ferry. As soon as he saw the ferry coming he went to get the others. He found Irvine and Seifer yelling at each other over the right type of bullets in front of the weapon shop. The girls were in jewellery looking at the wedding rings. He told Rinoa not to get any ideas and send them back as he went looking for Zell. It seemed he already left his mothers house, so Squall head back to the bus assuming he already went back.

But he wasn't there. "Has anyone seen Zell?" He asked the others. Nobody seemed to know. "I thought he went to his mothers." Quistis said. "He was there but he left a little while ago according to his mother." Squall answered. The ferry was going to leave in 5 minutes. "Alright Quistis take Seifer look near the train station, Selphie and Irvine look in the hotel, and Rinoa and I .." Before he could finish they heard a loud crash. They looked around and saw a hover board with a box on it and a large pile of fish with 2 feet sticking out of it. The pair of feet had familiar shoes. "O Hyne! Zell? Is that you? Come here man where late for the ferry."

Quistis yelled. Zell got up moaning a bit, grabed his board and the little box and walked their way. Squall jumped in the bus to drive it on the ferry. "whew you smell bad Zell! Don't come near me please I'm allergic to fish." Rinoa said backing up. Then they all started to laugh at him, as he pulled a fish out of his pants.

"Hey guys come ON! The ferry is leaving without you!!" Squall yelled. Still laughing they jumped on the ferry avoiding Zell at all cost.

Day 1 On the Ferry 09:30

Zell was very glad the headmaster decided to put a shower and a washing machine in the bus. As he was cleaning himself up, the rest of the gang enjoyed the view of a Balamb becoming smaller and smaller. Soon they where surrounded by nothing but water.

Selphie started to become a bit sick. "I don't feel so good. I need some sugar." She said. "Why don't you lie down for a while?" Rinoa said without taking her eyes of the water. "I bet you'll feel it less."

"I have a pill that could help with this. Its for motion sickness." Quistis got up to get it. Selphie followed her and almost crawled up the bus stairs. After a while Quistis came down and said. "It might be a good idea if you go to her Irvine." Irvine nodded and went up. Quistis followed with a bucket.

"This is great. It didn't took so long the last time we went to Dollet. Did it?" Seifer said annoyed. Squall put his arm around his girlfriend and said: "Last time the boat was faster. Keep in mind this is just a ferry. It'll probably take about 2 hours before we reach the shore.. maybe even 3." Seifer kicked the railing of the boat in his anger. He plopped on a bench not far from the others while he thought about them. He knew Rinoa didn't see him as boyfriend material anymore. Not after all that happened. For Hyne's sake he tried to kill her. Now she's with that moron Squall. He cursed to himself for letting things get out of hand the way it did. Luckily it wasn't al his fault. Because he was under the influence of the sorceress. But she still wouldn't come back to him. He took another look at her. "isn't it a wonderful sight?" she said to Squall. "It sure is" He said back. How corny, Seifer thought. To make matters worse they started to kiss. He quickly got up and went away. He was not gonna stay around for this.

Unaware of Seifers thoughts, Rinoa enjoyed the moment.

Day 1 Dollet 12:30

The gang decided to have lunch in the city. As soon as they got of the ferry, they parked the bus just outside Dollet and went to look for a nice restaurant.

Selphie was getting a lot better the more she staid on non moving ground. Zell luckily didn't smell like a fish anymore. Everybody was glad about that. When they found somewhere to eat, they found out that the fact there where 7 of them was a little bit of a problem because there was no table big enough. So Irvine talked to one of the waitresses and they put 2 tables for 4 together.

"is there something without fish in it?" Rinoa asked. "Well what do you expect living so close to the sea." Quistis said.

"I like something none fishy too." Zell said. "I don't want to need another shower. Ya think they have hotdogs here?"

"I don't think so Zell. Here why don't you take this? It's no fish, and it looks pretty good. Think I'll have this too, not the fishy type either." Squall said.

They agreed and soon they where having a wonderful lunch. Selphie didn't eat much. She thought she might throw it al out again if she ate too much.

After lunch they did some sightseeing in Dollet. Squall noticed it was a lot more peaceful than the last time he paid a visit. Of course this time the soldiers where al gone. They ended up spending all day in Dollet. Shopping, having an ice cream even Seifer couldn't resist, and shopping some more. By the end of the day everybody was tired. And they went back to the first restaurant. Only this time they would have dinner.

Day 1 Back at the bus 20:00

Full of dinner and tired of the city they went back to the bus. "I'm glad I don't live here. A day is fine but I wouldn't want to spend the rest of my life here in this city." Selphie said. "what not enough excitement for you?" Seifer asked. "Exactly! I like that in a city. Like today on the ferry, even though I trew out most of my sugary breakfast, I loved the feeling I had about this trip. So full of excitement." She yawned. "I think you should go to bed now. Enough excitement for one day." Irvine said. And he took Selphie to bed. Squall smiled. He had a lot of fun today. Even the shopping was fun. Although they didn't buy much. "what are you smiling about mister?" Rinoa asked. "Nothing much." He said. And he pulled her closer. "I just had more fun than I thought I would have." He kissed her.

Seifer hurried out of the bus. "uch I need some fresh air."

Quistis followed him and said: "I know it bothers you to see them like that. It used to bother me too." Seifer frowned and looked at her. He didn't say anything. "my point is, it'll go away. Once you make peace with it." Quistis started to walk back in the bus. "Anyway, I'm gonna drive tomorrow, and I'd like to leave as soon as possible so don't stay out here to long."

What does she know about how I feel. Seifer thought. He kicked a few rocks and then started to kill some of the creatures around Dollet before finally going to bed. As he expected everybody was already sleeping. Selphie cuddled up to Irvine, and Rinoa the same with Squall. Quistis lay in between Squall and Selphie while Zell lay on the edge next to Irvine. So the only spot left for Seifer was on the other edge next to Rinoa.

After a long time of doing nothing about it, I decided to give this fic another chance. Maybe this time it will last longer. I'll certainly try.

ALRIGHT THEN.. REWIEW PLEASE tell me what's good, tell me what's bad!


	5. Boredom kicks in

Disclaimer: Me don't own.

Journey to Wherever part 5

A story by Kairi (and friends)

Day 2 8:00

As always Quistis got up first. She got dressed, and went back to Dollet to buy some fresh bread and dinner for tonight. The others won't get up soon anyway. She decided to take Angelo with her, as there might not be another chance for the dog to get a walk soon.

In the meantime Seifer had the worst night of his life. He didn't get much sleep lying next to the love of his life. Al kind of thoughts went through his mind, and they weren't al good. When he saw Quistis leave for town, he decided it was time for him to get up too. Maybe he could get some sleep later today. He got up and went to take a shower. Even the shower didn't help getting his mind off things. As he shut off the shower, he noticed he wasn't the only one awake anymore. It seemed like everybody was awake now. "My god Zell you are loud!" Selphie said. "Yeah no wonder your roommates kept wanting to change rooms" Quistis said. Seifer heard them talking. They must be talking about his snoring. Well it is pretty annoying He thought. "Where's Quistis?" he heard Rinoa say. "yeah Seifers gone missing too." Zell said. "You know, They're probably in Dollet or something, getting food" Irvine said. Then somebody yawned. "Pff I'm getting the shower first" He couldn't hear who said that because there was too much noise. He noticed he only had his boxers on, and left the rest of his clothes in his bag. As he walked out of the bathroom, he bumped into somebody who fell backwards. It was Rinoa and she was wearing one of Squall's T-shirts. He could see what kind of underwear she was wearing too. "Sorry" he said looking at her. He held out his hand for her and she took it. "Right, Is Quistis with you?" she asked. "No of course not! Why would she? She went out to get some bread." He was trying desperately to keep his voice from trembling. She was desperately trying to keep her eyes focused on the right place. She failed and looked down anyway. "ehm" She said looking back up. "The shower's free right?" "Uhm Yeah. Go ahead." He said and he rubbed his head and watched her walk in. Then he noticed everybody was looking at him. "What?" He said arms raised. "you've got it bad for that girl, luckily Squall isn't here, or you'd be dead." Selphie said. Her eyes lowered a bit, and so did everybody else's. Then he noticed what everybody else had noticed. Irvine threw Seifer's jeans towards him, so he could cover himself. He needed a cold shower. "Don't tell Squall or you'll all be dead." He said to them.

9:30

In the meantime Quistis was unaware of anything and was just on her way back when she heard the noise coming from the bus. I guess everybody is up now she thought. Squall jumped out in his boxers and t-shirt. "Oh there's Angelo" He said. Quistis looked at the dog. "you where worried about the dog?" Squall went to them, and said: "Yeah well I wasn't sure where she was. I thought you might took her. But I wanted to make sure. I didn't want Rinoa to get upset because her dog ran away or something." They exchanged a look and then Squall said: "So you're back too, with food I take it?" Quistis nodded. "yes is everybody up yet? I've brought fresh bread." "Yeah they're getting changed. Lets get inside, its pretty cold this time a day." They went in and made the table for breakfast.

Seifer came down. "Oh hi guy's. Rinoa's in the shower Squall, and you look like you could use one." He said avoiding Squall's look. Squall however didn't mind and went up as fast as he could. Seifer sat down, and got some bread on his plate. Then they heard a voice screaming. They exchanged a look, and laughed. Squall found somebody else in the shower. Selphie was the one screaming so loud. Irvine was with her. And Squall came out of the shower. Then he noticed Rinoa sitting on the bed smiling at him. "So you thought I was still in there?" She said smiling more as with every passing second.. Zell started laughing his head off, and Squall started to see the humour in it too and jumped on the bed next to Rinoa. He started tickling her. "Aah Zell help me" She laughed. Zell had no intention of helping her whatsoever and he laughed even more. But when it started to get more intimate he quickly got away. He didn't need to stay around for the kissing and stuff.

10:00

When everybody was finished Quistis got behind the wheel and they took off. Well not everybody was finished. Zell was still having his unhealthy breakfast. Irvine and Squall were playing cards, each with their girlfriends next to them. Selphie again was giving unwanted advice and looked over his shoulder to his cards, wile he was trying to avoid her seeing the cards witch made them look really silly. Rinoa sad with her back against the window, legs on Squall's lap, enjoying the way Irvine and Selphie acted. Squall was studying his cards with a serious look on his face, witch made the scenery much more funny. Seifer was on the other side of the bus, reading a book on gunblades. Zell sat across the same table as him, with a hotdog. He put the hotdog half in half out of the bread and said: "Hey Seifer want a bite?" Selphie, Irvine and Rinoa started laughing. Squall looked puzzled. He decided to ignore them and put a card on the table. "finally Squall, that took you like forever man." Irvine said, and put a card next to the one Squall just laid down, making it his. Squall cursed. "Damn Squall, you kiss Rinoa with that mouth?" Selphie said. They laughed again. "Well you're not playing tactical honey." Rinoa said. She whispered something in his ear. Then he put a card on the table flipping 4 of Irvine's cards using the plus and combo rule. "Hey that's cheating!" Irvine said. "No its not, or your cheating too." Squall said looking at Selphie. Irvine cursed and Rinoa said: "Damn Irvine, you kiss Selphie with that mouth?"

14:00

A few hours later boredom kicked in. Seifer had finished his book on gunblades, and lent it too Squall who read it with a sleeping Rinoa on his shoulder. Zell was making a pyramid with lumps of sugar occasionally cursing because the bus was moving witch made his pyramid fall over. Selphie was annoying Quistis who was still driving. Irvine was studying his cards and Seifer went upstairs to catch in on the sleep he missed during the night.

Quistis turned on the radio to listen to the news. "_Deling city has a draw in voting for a new president, yesterday a freight train crashed outside of Timber nobody was hurt, and with 87 degrees Fahrenheit / 30 Celsius the weather is gonna be sunny tomorrow. Back to you Tom!" "alright thank you Jim. Now its time for some music. You all remember this one? Julia Heartilly and 'Eyes on Me' Now on choco radio" _As the song was playing, Selphie grabbed a map to look at where they were. "Hey there's a river nearby, maybe we can stop there and camp for the night, and we can take a bath the next day." She said after a while. Quistis thought it over a bit, and then said: "That sounds like a good idea Selphie. How far away is this river?" " Only a few more miles, it should take us about an hour or 2 to get there" Selphie answered. "Alright go tell the others" Quistis said.

"Alright people! In an hour or 2, where about to stop at a river. We will spend the night there. It's already decided so no buts." Selphie said in a loud voice. Amazingly it didn't wake up Rinoa and Seifer who were sleeping. Everybody agreed. It wasn't as fun as they thought it would be to travel by bus. Maybe a day off the bus would be nice for a change. Although they weren't in the bus for that long.

16:00

An hour or 2 later they arrived at the river. Everybody got off and stretched their legs. The girls set up some chairs and a table, while the guys where playing soccer on the grass, well away from the river. The girls where watching. But not long after that, the girls joined in the game. Irvine, Zell and Quistis were on one team, Selphie, Squall and Rinoa were on the other. The lazy Seifer was referee. As it turned out, Selphie small as she was, made a pretty good soccer player, and scored goal after goal. "Damn Irvine, just because she's a girl, means we have to go soft on her." Zell said annoyed. "Sorry man, it goes against my policy." The cowboy replied. "Alright" Quistis said, not too glad about being on the losing team. "Why don't we do girls against boys?" Irvine thought about it and said: "No can do, Seifer take my place." Seifer quickly got up and joined the guy's their side. While Quistis switched places with Squall. Now that Irvine was replaced by Seifer, the guy's where doing a lot better than before.

18:30

After a while they got bored with the game, and they decided to have dinner. They heard over the news, that the weather was gonna be hot early on in the day, so they decided to go to sleep early. Nobody bothered to clean up the table, they were gonna use it the following day anyway.

When everybody got into bed, nobody went to sleep for a while. Only Quistis seemed to fall asleep early. "I'm not the least bit tired" Rinoa said. "Yeah well you slept during the day." Zell said. Rinoa trew a pillow at his head. "Hey!" Zell cried out. "You're gonna get that back!" And so the pillow fight begun.

AN: Hey Guess what! I'm back! I decided to give this fic another chance since I didn't give it a fair one earlier. I do have occasional writers block though. So please don't hesitate to give me some ideas! Also I'm sorry this chapter doesn't have as many jokes in it as the last. I'll try to add some more in the next chapter.

I'm also busy writing another fic, but I decided not to put it up yet until I'm sure it's a good story.


End file.
